When I Look At You
by Anonymous Tokumei No
Summary: Here was this boy...guy, who washed up on shore, nude. He only had ears and a tail. A cute love story between Mello and Matt thats right its MxM
1. Chapter 1

**The chilly nocturnal breeze gently blew my glossy blonde streaks into my face, waking me in the process. I was always such a light sleeper. Jerking my Floral Pattern bedspread off** ** I sluggishly ****sauntered over to the ****windowpane, noticing it was faintly ajar. I didnt recall opening it... I delicately situated my lengthy fingers onto the window seal, but before I had a chance to slam it shut something caught a glimpse** **of my eye. Out on the bay, surrounded by rough waves and winds was something I couldent make out. The world outside was encircled in darkness, making my eye sight blurry. I had a feeling something had washed up, and before I could understand what I was doing I had already slipped on my leather bed jacket, but before heading out the French door my eyes of their own accord had shifted over to the alarm clock which read 1:41 p.m. **

**'What am I doing,' I wonder to myself as I opened my door quickly. I suddenly regretted that because the biting night air smacked me upside the head hard. Trembling I made my way over to the spot where the object had washed up, but all I could think about was how cold it was out here.**

**Finally I had made my way up to the object that had washed up... Well it did wash up but it wasnt an object but rather a...person! **

**Abruptly I bent down and checked his pulse. Thank God it was there, barely, but still there. Pulling my coat off I wrapped it around his nude body and carried him bridal style back to my beach house.**

**Laying him down onto my bed I jolted off to the restroom where I retrieved several towels to dry him off with.**

**As I cautiously pulled my jacket off of him, and what I saw I almost couldent believe.**

**The boy had ears...well we all have ears but his were diffrent...they were sleek black cat ears, with a matching tail. Haha hes a neko... **

**I slowly scooped up one ear in each hand, they twitched. Yup they were real alright, though I didnt want to touch his tail.**

**The small boys breath came out pained, and quickly pulled me out of my trance. I began to dry his body as best I could, and soon after that put him in some of my clean cloths. Than covering him up in my bed spread, I turned the heater up.**

**He...hes not human...than what is he. **

**I had already ruled out the fact that I could be dreaming. I just didnt know what to think of all this, it was so strange...crazy. Nekos dont exist...their only in Anime...and Fairy Tales. Ontop of that I prayed he didnt have Pneumonia.**

**I really hoped he didnt though...Wait, why do I care anyway, I dont even know him. But something deep down inside made me want to help him.**

**The idea of bringing him to a local Hospital in the city had crossed my mind, but the idea itself only made me laugh. I mean how would I look if I brought a kid in who had cat ears and a tail. I could already tell how this would turn out too. The government would get involved, and Id be questioned. I mean how would I explain that he just washed up on shore, tail and all. Even I still have problems believing it myself. Sorry but I left the Mafia, and the rest of my past behind. No cops or government for me. **

**Still I couldent just throw him out, not sure why but I wanted to help him, atleast until he got better.**

**Kneeling down I gentle placed the back of my hand on his forehead. He was still very, very cold.**

**Getting up I quickly made my way way to the kitchen, and grabbing a small tea towel, I soaked it in hot water.**

**After I had wrung it out, I made my way back to the bedroom, where he was rested, and grabbing the small tea towel, I folded it, and softly placed it onto his forehead. While unconceously grabbing my rosary.**

**I had so many questions and yet no answers... **

**At least not right now anyways.**

**Slowly I descended onto my bed beside him, and now that I was getting a closer look at him, I realized that it was inappropriate for me to be calling him a boy or child. Since he was taller than me.**

**His hair was a shadowy tone of maroon, and was petite, and untidy. He was very lean, and not very muscled, though he had enough to get by, and he was very pale. For some reason looking at him only made me want to see his eyes.**

**Everything seemed to be happening so fast, I didnt know what to think. Here was this boy...guy, who washed up on shore, nude. He only had ears and a tail. What was I thinking, im no baby sitter... What am I suppose to say and do! I cant keep him, hes not a pet or atleast I dont think he is anyway, and I wouldent know how to make him dissapear from my perfect life. When I looked at him all I saw were problems.**

**But for now all I could do was help him get better, and pray that he would leave my house and home soon, go back from where he came from, even if that meant sending him back into the sea... **

**I want nothing to do with him or his future problems, once he gets better, hes gone. Im not this sweet person who takes people in, I just didnt want a dead body on my hands. I was in the fucking Mafia. Im an Ex-Leader too. **

**But if thats all true and I want nothing to do with him, than why did I take him in...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**One week later...**

**I was sprawled along my beach towel. The barren land wrapped around me, as I sunk my bare feet into the smooth shore sand. The world around me was placid, as the ominous moon prowled the mountains peek. The animals **** me were still vivacious, even with the oncoming night fall, as I began to slip into a meditated state of mind.**

**Lost in thought, I began to think about everything thats happened to me these past few days, and about my old days in the Mafia.**

**The boy... guy 'Matt' (thats what I began to call him, opposed to 'That Guy' or 'Boy' and before you ask why I dont know why) still hadnt woken up, though his condition was alot more stable. In fact he should be conscious any day now.**

**Matt had grown on me, even in his state. Ive tooken care of him since the day I pulled him from the murky, and wicked sea that had his body held captive, and as the days slipped by I grew more curious about him. Asking myself questions like where he had come from, what he was doing washed up, and what was up with the ears and tail...**

**I was jerked out of my trance suddenly, when my phone began to ring. Checking the caller I.D, which came up as 'Unknown' I answered it.**

**"Who the f*uck is it," I stormed, yelling into my phone. "Mello," came the deep voice I knew so well "Its Rod." **

**"No, really," my voice was vicious, and sprinkled in sarcasm.**

**"I need you to come to base," Rod demanded.**

**To say I was pissed would be an understatement.**

**"Rod," I said in a calm voice "Go f*ck yourself, im done with the Mafia, and you know that!"**

**"But the Mafia isnt done with you, Ill give you a week, and if your ass isnt at base Ill send my men to personally escort you here," and with that he hung up.**

**What the f*ck just happened!**

**Well my peaceful night was ruined.**

**Rod, that repulsive, and abominable man. What could he possible want with me, I left the Mafia over a year ago. What use is there for me? Damn Ive been clean and cop free for so long, I have no desire to return to a life of pure crime again.**

**Rob was my old Boss.**

**Well looks like whatever it is I have no choice in the matter.**

**Bitterly I collected my junk, giving the lustful and star covered night sky on last look. **

**Than stomping off, I headed twords my Beach house.**

**Making my way inside the door I heard stirring in my bed room, and going to investigate...**

**I found myself face to face with the most outstandingly beautiful set of jade eyes I had ever seen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I ****stared with eyes as big as dinner plates at Matt. **

**He stared back with eyes filled with pure panic.**

**What the f*ck are you suppost to do in a situation like this?**

**He was sat up, my bed spread encircled him like the waves once had, and thats when I saw he was shivering.**

**Gradually, I began to make my way twordes the bed, and with each step I took he would tremble. Until finally I was above him.**

**His eyes were bolted shut, and I couldent tell if he was still trembling or shivering from being cold.**

**Tenderly I placed the back of my hand on his forehead, and as I did he jerked away from my touch, tears almost pooling from his enclosed eyes.**

**He was freezing.**

**Sluggishly I retrieved the tea towel, and once again, soaked it in warm water.**

**Folding it on my way back to the room, I saw he was still in the same position I had left him, except the tears we freely twinkling from his closed eyes now.**

**I ****sauntered my way over to him, and gently began to caress his overflowing tears with the tea towel.**

**He jolted away from me, wide-eyed. **

**Unmasked, I could see all the weakness in him, he was so frail, and I felt pity for him.**

**"Im not going to hurt you," I softly murmured "Your not stable, and have a cold, im tring to help."**

**He seemed to believe me as he calmed down.**

**"Im going to need you to lie down for me," I said in a whisper.**

**Surprisingly Matt obediently did as I requested of him, and sunk back into my bed, as I placed the tea towel on his forehead.**

**"My names Mello, by the way," I said lifting my head up to look at him.**

**He was already sleeping soundly once again.**

**Well that was wierd...**

**One hour later...**

**Matt began to arouse, around eight, but I didnt catch it because I was distracted. Embarrassingly** **I was dancing around my kitchen, to the song Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard, while cooking a meal consisting of pork chops, fried potatoes, and corn on the cob. What I was in a good mood, not sure why but I was. The music was blasting through my speakers, I should have known Matt would have woken up.**

**I hadent even noticed he had walked into the kitchen until I caught the sight of him as i flipped the pork chops, and like a clumsy retard I slipped and fell on my butt, out of shock...of course.**

**"Ow," I cried rubbing my sore butt, and thats when I heard it his quiet chuckle.**

**"Oh so you think this is funny," I said turning my music off.**

**"So I take it your feeling better," I questioned, he just knodded his head up and down.**

**"Thats good, my names Mello by the way," I extended my hand.**

**He just starred at it.**

**"And you are," I asked.**

**He just looked at me.**

**What the hell?**

**Before I had a chance to question he pecked my lips and fainted.**

**WAIT...WHAT THE F*CK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was in utter shock by what had just happened , but all of it was forgotten when Matt hit the cold bleached tiles, hard.**

**I scooped him up in my arms, and once again carried his ****unconscious body to my bedroom. I layed him down on my bed, and wrapped my blankets around his body, tucking him in.**

**After checking to see if he was all right, which he was, I went back to my kitchen to finished cooking.**

**Why?**

**Why did he do that!**

**I couldent wrap my brain around it. Yeah I know me the amazing Mello couldent figure something out, got a problem with it well f*ck you! Im sure most of you are just as confussed too!**

**After cooking and eatting, I grabbed my blankets and got comfortable on the couch.**

**I needed a good nights sleep to help me out.**

**The next morning...**

**The next morning I woke up to the sound of cring, followed by rustling.**

**Getting up I cheacked the clock, which read 7:37 a.m, way to early to be up, but me being the nice person I am, went to go check on him.**

**Walking into the bedroom I noticed that Matt was still sleeping, except he seemed to be having some sort of nightmare.**

**His eyes were closed, tears softly making their way down his cheeks, followed by stains, and he was tossing and turning. He was whimpering loudly,and was as pale as a ghost.**

**I didnt know what else to do so I did the first thing that came to mind I began to scratch behind his ears.**

**His whimpering soon died down to nothing more than sniffles, and he stopped tossing and turning. **

**He was actually leaning into my touch and purring... it was really adorable... not that im gay or anything it was just cute.**

**Once I was sure he was alright I faintly pulled my hands away, which he protested to quickly, and when I turned to look at him, he was wide awake, jade eyes trimmed with red looked at me, and his expression was hard to read.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**He knodded.**

**Alright. It felt so awkward to leave it at that so I asked him if he was hungry too. He responded by looking down at his hands, as a ruby red blush took over his face.**

**"Ill take that as a yes," I said getting up.**

**I was heading twords the door, and was about to turn around and face him, but I had smacked right into him. He had gotten up from the bed and followed me to the door.**

**"Sorry," I apologized "Im going to go cook breakfest, you can uh take a shower if you want."**

**He just kept looking at me.**

**Oh no oh nonono please dear God tell me he knew what a shower was.**

**"Do you uh no what a shower is?"**

**He didnt say anything.**

**That meant no... sadly.**

**Id say follow me but he already was, as I brought him to the bathroom.**

**"Alright, im going to fill the tub up with water, and you get inside and wash up," I explained as I turned on the clear water.**

**He knodded.**

**"Okay, and when your done im going to bring you a pair of cloths to change into, and you can come out when your done," He knodded once again.**

**I turned and left the bathroom to go and gather him up a clean pair of cloths.**

**Coming back I saw that he was already in the bath tub, cloths still on.**

**I resisted the urge to cuss, as he simple looked up at me and smiled.**

**This was going to be a very, very long day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**After ALOT of unwanted help from me, Matt was finally out of the shower...bathed, dressed, cleaned, and pretty much anything else a mother would do. I..I meane not that I like enjoyed it or anything...stupid.**

**Currently I had finally finished cooking, and both me and Matt were sitting at my table, eating...Well I wouldent exactly call it eating... Yeahhh it's really awkward actually , he just keeps starring at his hands, which are in his lap, red faced, and not eating or talking. So I decided to make conversation.**

**"Hi...Im Mello, whats your name," I asked. His head suddenly shot up, tears in his eyes, and began to shake his face furiously left and right... Maybe making conversation wasnt my best idea. "Okay, okay, its okay you dont have to tell me if you dont want," I said a little louder than I had meant to. He was starting to hyperventilate, so I grabbed a random bag sitting on that table, and held it to his mouth, repeating 'Breath, breath slowly into the bag.' Suprisingly he did, and once his breathing was normal I took the bag away.**

**"Im sorry," I heard the soft whisper of his heavenly voice say. He spoke hold shiz, I resisted the popular victory dance, and simple looked over at him and smiled "What for."**

**He looked back down at his hands... man breakfest is getting cold, and I spent so much time cooking it too.**

**"For everything," he whispered again. His voice was so beautiful and pure, so innocent. "Dont be," I said to him across the table. He looked up again, and his ears made that wierd twitch thing. "Where did you come from, Matt," I realized my mistake quickly "I mean is it okay if I call you Matt." He suddenly burst into tears again, and began to yell 'I dont know, I dont know' over and over again. I got up from my side of the table and went over to him, but I wasnt sure if it was okay to touch him or not, so I simply squatted down to face him.**

**He had his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollable. **

**"Matt," I continued "What dont you know." **

**"Everything," he sobbed out, his beautiful voice was heart breaking.**

**"You dont remember anything," I asked.**

**He shook his head this way and that, tears fling, like sprinklers, from his soft face, as he repeated 'Im sorry, im sorry,' over and over again, though his words were clumped together, and hard to hear, through all the whimpers and hiccups that escaped him.**

**"Its okay Matt," I siad "Can I ask you a question."**

**"Matt," he suddenly said, as if this was the first time he had ever heard it come out of my mouth, tasting it on his toungh. "Is that my name?" He had his head tilted to the side, eyes and cheeks red and puffy from cring. Ears twitching. There were tears at the corners of his eyes, but other than that the tears had stopped.**

**"No," I said to him, he looked heart broken, as if a pure ray of light was suddenly wiped out by the dark. "A couple of nights ago I found you washed up on shore, I dont your name, or where you came from Im sorry."**

**He looked twords the ground, face sunken to the bottom of the sea, he had washed up on. **

**"Thats okay," he said suddenly getting up from his chair.**

**What the fucks he doing? Bipolar much.**

**He was just standing there, in the middle of my living room, he looked lost.**

**"I have to go," he said to me.**

**"Go where?**

**"The um...shore thingy,"**

**"HELL NO," I yelled, he jumped, and the water works started up again. I rushed over to him, and sat him on the couch. "You cant just go to the shore, youll drownd just-," just what I didnt even know. "Stay here until your memory comes back..please." **

**He looked up at me , green eyes boring into my own. He didnt say anything. So I got up from the couch and made my way over to the dining room table to collect the food we most likly werent going to finish.**

_**And than it hit, I just invited a mutant freak to stay at my house, oh god the fuck is wrong with me, im loosing my touch!**_


End file.
